Soccer MILF
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: Puck and Quinn's life is in turmoil, they've spent the last 20 years together, they're married, they have children...so what will happen when one of them has an affair? (Two chapter story in the hope that it will unlock the block on all my other current stories!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied, the author does not make any profit from this work of fiction.**

 **A/N: Life isn't always bright and breezy, sometimes people screw up and it all goes to shit...**

Puck glanced over to the sidelines, to the moms who were waiting patiently for their own darling child to be done with soccer practice. He blew his whistle to call the kids over to him. "Good job, guys," he praised and then high-fived each of his charges. "See you on Saturday, right?" he added and watched each head nod. "Don't forget to remind your parents that it's the big game on Saturday, we need all the support we can get, right guys?"

"Yesssss," fifteen seven- and eight-year-olds shouted back gleefully.

"Cool," Puck responded with a grin. "Beat it," he grinned at the kids, shooing them away with his hands. "Charlie, wait a sec," he called to one dark blonde haired tyke. Puck waited till all the other kids had melted away. "How's your mom doing?" Puck asked the boy.

"She's ok," Charlie sighed and then glanced over at his mom, his big sister, his little brother and his baby sister. "She cries sometimes when she thinks no one is listening, but she pretends she's ok," he explained.

"Tell her I'll call in and see her tonight, ok?" Puck requested, Charlie nodded and then ran away to his family.

* * *

Beth grumbled at Charlie and Josh as they 'helped' to clear the kitchen after dinner. "Just wipe the table, dumbass," Beth grouched as Charlie flicked Josh with the damp cloth instead of doing the job he'd been given.

"I'm telling mom you called Charlie a bad name," Josh exclaimed, he was wide-eyed, scandalised that Beth had said the word 'ass'.

"Oh, tell her, you little freak," Beth hissed and growled into Josh's face. Ever since her dad had left, Beth had felt angry at everything and everybody and she took it out on the kids. "Make her cry some more, why don't you?"

"Hey, guys," Puck called, he opened the back door at the same time as he knocked on it, it seemed a little weird to be knocking on his own back door, his _former_ back door, now it belonged to Quinn and the kids because he didn't live here anymore. "Where's your mom?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind him.

"She's in the lounge," Beth replied and gave Puck a look of disgust, she blamed him totally, it was all his fault, he was the one who left, he was the one who had let them all down. Grandpa Fabray was right, her dad was an asshole who couldn't keep his pants zipped.

Puck made his way through to the lounge to where Quinn was trying to settle the baby for her last feed of the day. "Lily, please," Quinn sighed, she felt so tearful today, probably because she'd watched Puck with Charlie, watched the way that Beth had deliberately, pointedly, ignored Puck, watched how Josh had eaten his dad up with desperate, hungry eyes, watched how the little boy had kicked his leg in time with the older kids on the field, Josh couldn't wait to be old enough to join the team. "Oh, I didn't know you were there," she said as she started in surprise, she hadn't expected to see her estranged husband standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Puck murmured, he couldn't look at Quinn, couldn't meet her eyes, he gazed off towards the TV instead.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, she had to do something to break the silence.

"We have stuff to talk about, things that need to be sorted out," Puck reminded his wife, he chanced a look at her, she looked amazing, she always did when she was feeding a child, he'd always loved to watch her do that, ever since they were sixteen years old and Beth was newborn. Puck gulped and felt the sensation shiver through his body, he knew it was weird, he knew it was a little bit freaky, but he had always been turned on by the vision of Quinn with her breast bared and a child suckling from her. It turned him on even more when it was his lips wrapped around her nipple, taking nourishment for the sexual pleasure of it. It turned Quinn on too.

"Can it wait until I've got Lily to bed?" Quinn asked, she had been dreading this, this division of everything, she knew that's what Puck wanted to do, and she didn't know if that was all that was left, she didn't know if there was anything left for them to work on. Quinn felt drained. Emotional and drained.

"Sure," Puck replied with a shrug. "Do you want me to supervise the boys for a while?" he asked, with a backwards nod of his head towards the shouts and screams coming from the kitchen.

"Sure," Quinn answered. Yes, if Puck wanted to try to get the boys to listen to him, get them to help Beth out just a little, get them to take a bath and tidy their room, crack on, have at it, father of the freakin' year. "Forgiveness is everything, forgiveness is everything," Quinn muttered to herself as Lily finally stopped fussing and started to take her supper. Lily's eyelids fluttered shut as she drank herself to sleep.

* * *

"I'm going to my room," Beth stated, her voice and her demeanor were angry, teenager type angry, mad-at-the-world-especially-my-dad type angry.

"Is that because I came in?" Puck asked outright, the look he received from his seventeen-year-old daughter almost cut him off at the knees. "I'll take that as a big fat yes," he muttered to himself as Beth flounced from the kitchen in the direction of the stairs.

"Beth says she hates you and you are a bad daddy," Josh told Puck in all innocence. "I don't think you're a bad daddy, I think you're cool," he said with a grin.

"Thanks, dude," Puck replied and hunkered down to receive a hug from his youngest son. "Glad someone still likes me," he teased.

"I still like you too, dad," Charlie exclaimed, he didn't want his dad to think he hated him like Beth did. "Beth's an idiot and she's got a boyfriend," he informed Puck.

"Beth's a poo poo face," Josh chimed in, both boys giggled.

"Beth's a poo poo face with a poo poo boyfriend," Charlie shrieked, not to be outdone by his younger brother.

"Now, boys, stop that, please don't talk about your sister like that," Puck requested. "She's just upset that life isn't going exactly how she thought it would, me and your mom splitting up is a lot to deal with, and don't forget, Beth helps out with you guys all the time, she does a lot to help your mom, maybe you guys could help them both out a little, what do you say?" he suggested. Puck glanced around the kitchen, it seemed that Beth had done a good job of returning order to the room after dinner, Quinn must be incredibly grateful for the help that their eldest child was giving to her. Then the guilt set in, _he_ should be there supporting Quinn, their kids shouldn't have to be doing it and none of them should be playing piggy-in-the-middle, they really had to sort this out, solve their problems, if they could.

* * *

"She settled?" Puck whispered from the doorway of the nursery.

Quinn turned to glance over her shoulder. "Yes, she probably won't wake up till six, six-thirty tomorrow morning," she murmured as she tucked the light blankets around her sleeping baby. "She's a good sleeper, like Beth was, not like the boys, thank God," she added, throwing in the information, though she wasn't exactly sure why, if Puck was truly interested in the baby, he wouldn't have left when she was born.

"Can we talk?" Puck asked and shifted slightly, his shoulder was against the door frame, his hands were in his back pockets, he was subconsciously trying to be as unintimidating as possible.

"Sure, are the boys in their room?" Quinn responded.

"They're watching a DVD," Puck replied with a nod and stepped back for Quinn to pass him into the hallway. "Beth's downstairs in the den, she seems to be in a bit of a funk with me," he muttered.

"Yeah, my dad's been filling her head with details of you being the bad guy," Quinn explained. "I'm sorry about that, I've tried to talk to him about it and I've tried to talk to Beth but she isn't hearing me yet, she will do, eventually, but not just yet," she added apologetically.

"Your dad would make me out to be the bad guy," Puck murmured as he followed Quinn into their - _her_ \- bedroom. "Is it alright to be in here?" he asked a touch nervously. "I mean, I don't..."

"Puck, it's fine," Quinn said quickly, she turned and placed her hand flat on Puck's chest, she shivered, she missed him so damn much, but she didn't really want to go there again...did she? "This is still your room, still your house," she assured him, she licked her lips and looked up at him.

Puck wasn't oblivious to Quinn either, he couldn't lift his eyes from her heaving chest, his mouth watered as he thought of her boobs, of the bounty below her blouse. Quinn twitched towards him, rocked on the balls of her feet, she couldn't help it, her body was drawn to him, it had been for the past twenty years, a few months apart couldn't alter that. "Oh, God," Puck sighed just before their lips crashed together, and in that instant he was lost once more.

Quinn sobbed as she squished into him, felt his hard body against her softer one, felt the rumble in his chest as he groaned, just as his hands covered and squeezed her boobs, he'd always been a boob man. "Yes," Quinn hissed in reply to Puck's unasked question, yes he could have her boobs, yes he could suckle them, yes he could drink from them, yes he could do everything else that had always followed. Yes he could love her, yes she could love him...but would there be any forgiveness?

* * *

"No, no condom," Quinn groaned and gripped Puck's rock hard dick so tight that he couldn't escape. "Just you and me," she sighed as Puck took her at her word and thrust deep inside her. "Oh, God," she cried, she had missed this, missed the closeness, the fullness, missed him.

Puck didn't think he could bear it if she suddenly changed her mind, he needed this with her. "Oh," he sighed, he thrust deep, pressed her hard into the mattress, pressed himself so tight between her thighs that he knew he would be imprinted on her...he was damn certain that she was imprinted on him. For life. Despite everything.

* * *

"Oh, for God's sake," Beth grumbled to herself as she passed by on her way to the bathroom, she knew exactly what was happening in her mom's room, it was what happened in Kris's room every time she went over to her boyfriend's house when his parents were out, it had happened in _her_ room a couple of times too, not that she'd ever admit that to her mom or dad, her aunt Becca knew, but she'd never tell anyone. "Will she never learn?" Beth demanded silently, she was disappointed in her mother, disgusted in her father...and fearful for the future.

* * *

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy," Josh cried happily when he finally found his parents, asleep in their bedroom. "I'm so happy that you're home," he sighed dramatically, and launched himself onto the huge, comfortable bed, the bed that had been his parents' marriage bed.

"S'up tiger?" Puck mumbled as he stretched. Shit, he hadn't meant to fall asleep, he was damn sure that Quinn hadn't meant to either, and now Josh had found them together in bed, naked, not that Josh knew they were naked, at least Puck hoped he didn't know. Puck nudged Quinn covertly under the comforter. "Hey," he called quietly, "look who found us," he grinned, although his eyes were quite frantic rather than peaceful.

"Hi, sweetie," Quinn said brightly and made sure the comforter was tucked tightly around her. "Me and daddy were just talking," she lied without a shred of guilt.

"Were you talking about daddy coming home?" Josh asked hopefully.

"We were talking about the future," Puck responded carefully, he didn't want to get anyone's hopes up before they'd actually talked. "Can you give us a minute?" he asked the little boy. "Go find Beth and Charlie, me and your mom just need to talk a bit more, so give us some time and then I'll see you before I go, alright?" he suggested.

"Fine," Josh mumbled despondently, he walked to the door, his entire body language screamed _SAD_ , Puck felt sorry for the little guy, none of this was his fault, it wasn't any of the kids' fault, it was his and Quinn's fault. Puck and Quinn watched their youngest son leave the bedroom.

"We do have to talk," Quinn agreed, she turned on her side and looked Puck in the eye. "I'm sorry," she whispered tearfully, "I don't know what else to say, I can't take it back, I can't change anything, I can only apologise," she finished lamely.

"I know that you can't," Puck agreed, "and it's taken me a while to be able to think about it without losing my mind," he explained. "I still don't get how you could have done that to us, I mean, I know when we were younger you always thought I was doing that to you, but I never have, I've never been unfaithful to you, not in twenty years," he said sadly, and it still cut to the very heart of him that Quinn had slept with someone else. It hurt him even more that he didn't know if Lily was his daughter or the other man's. Puck wasn't totally sure he could bear to find out...and that was the stumbling block. For both of them.

"What can I do? How can I make it up to you?" Quinn asked quietly, she so desperately wanted to reach out and touch him again, but she knew that wasn't the right thing to do right now, not right now, not when she could see all that hurt in his eyes. "I can't say sorry too many times, I know that, and I know my dad thinks it was you who did the dirty on me, but that's because he thinks all men think with their pants since his tattooed freaky guy did the dirty on him, mom told him he should never trust a guy with a woman's name tattooed on his dick," she muttered. "And I know that Beth blames you, she's been listening to my dad, I keep trying to talk to her about it, but I don't know how much to tell her, I just, I...I don't know," she sighed and looked at Puck with tear filled eyes.

"I think we should be open with her," Puck stated, his tone was slightly challenging, "she's old enough, she'll understand," he almost dared Quinn to refuse.

"You're right, I should admit the truth to her," Quinn replied with a nervous gulp. "Puck, I really want you to come home, please come home, I can't live without you," she whispered just before the tears fell. And Quinn really didn't want to live without him, the last three months had taught her that.

"I think I need us to do the paternity test," Puck said, he knew, in a moment of clarity, despite what the results might be, he knew that he had to know, was Lily his daughter, or was she Sam's?

"Ok, we'll do the test," Quinn agreed. Puck hugged her close, he felt nervous now that they had decided, he knew he couldn't hide from the truth anymore, he knew he had to suck it up, take it like a man. And he also knew that if Lily turned out to be Sam Evans' daughter, he would kill Sam. Cheerfully. "Will you stay tonight?" Quinn asked in a shivering voice. "Please stay, please, please, please stay," she silently begged.

"If you'll let me," Puck answered, and tightened his hold on Quinn. He wanted to stay, he really did, he hated living in that ridiculous efficiency apartment, but it would have been even worse to have gone back home to his mom.

"Let's go talk to the kids," Quinn said, and hauled herself out of bed to get dressed.

"Wait," Puck called quietly, Quinn turned to look over her shoulder at him. "Is there any chance we could have gotten pregnant tonight?" he asked with a nervous swallow, his eyes drifted to her naked ass.

"Every chance," Quinn answered, and then waltz off to the bathroom with a swing in her step. Puck wondered why he didn't feel devastated.

* * *

"...so, I'm going to stay here tonight, and tomorrow morning I'll take you guys to school," Puck explained to Josh and Charlie. "Beth will drive herself as usual," he added with a nod to his sulking daughter, "and your mom will stay here and take care of Lily," he finished and then let his hand slide along Quinn's knee, she could feel exactly how much Puck was trembling.

"Will you bring all your clothes home tomorrow, dad?" Charlie asked quietly, he was much more aware than Josh that things weren't normal.

"Yes, tomorrow, after I've dropped you guys at school, I'll go pack up my stuff and move it home," Puck agreed with a nod. He was coming home no matter what, they'd have to deal with the paternity results when they happened.

"Great," Beth muttered sarcastically.

"Ok, so, night boys, up you go to bed, I'll be in to tuck you in soon, I just want to have a word with Beth first," Puck instructed. Both boys came forward to kiss both Quinn and Puck. Charlie was less pleased at being practically sent to bed at the same time as Josh, and he was barely older than a baby!

"Beth, wait a minute," Quinn said hurriedly as Beth tried to slink away too.

Beth came and sat down again and stared at her parents indolently, she knew what she would rather be doing, she'd rather be on facetime with her boyfriend, talking dirty with him, showing him her body parts, seeing his body parts, both of them giving themselves relief for the pleasure of the other. Good job her dad didn't know about her boyfriend. Unless one of her dweeb brothers had told him. "Crap, that's what this is about, Charlie grassed us up," she deduced silently. "Well, I don't give a shit, I'm freakin' older than you two were when you had me, so you can't tell me I can't have sex if i want to, you were obviously doing it," she thought, her stare became quite mutinous.

"Ok, so, now that your brothers are out of the way, it's time you knew the real reason I left," Puck announced when the door closed behind Charlie. "And you can take that look off your face, I am sick to death of being painted as the bad guy here," he said without taking a breath.

"I know why mom kicked you out," Beth put in, she sounded like a sulky, know-it-all toddler. "She kicked you out because you had an affair, grandpops told me months ago," she announced.

"It wasn't your dad who had an affair," Quinn admitted and then gulped, she bit her lip and then raised her eyes to look at her daughter. "It was me," she said, as every ounce of breath left her body.

"Wait, _what_?" Beth demanded, she bounced out of her seat, she was scandalised beyond measure. Things like that didn't happen in her family, it was _men_ who were the unfaithful assholes, not women! Jeez, her grandma Judy had remained faithful to her marriage vows even after her husband had left her for another _man_! No, her mother must be lying to protect her dad. Beth looked at Quinn for the truth. She found it in her mother's eyes. "Oh. My. God," Beth breathed, as she slowly sank back down into the large rocking chair. "You really cheated on dad?" she asked. Quinn nodded, Puck looked nearly devastated. "And you didn't? Ever?" she demanded of her dad.

"Not ever," Puck replied. "Not even now while we've been separated," he added and then looked at Quinn. "I couldn't, I've never wanted anyone else, not since we were kids," he assured her, with a little shrug. He might as well admit the truth.

"When?" Beth barked at Quinn.

"Doesn't matter when," Puck said and shook his head to discourage Beth from asking that question.

"Who with?" Beth asked, intrigued and slightly disgusted at her mom. And sympathetic towards her dad for the first time in like forever!

"Doesn't matter either," Puck replied and shook his head again.

"But _why_ did it happen?" Beth almost begged the question. She needed some answers and so far she wasn't getting them.

"Remember when me and your dad were arguing a lot?" Quinn sighed. "He wanted a vasectomy and I kept saying that I wasn't done having kids yet?" she asked, Beth nodded, yep, she did remember that, the loud, screaming, rather graphic rows and then all of a sudden her mom popped up pregnant with Lily. Quinn nodded along with her daughter. "Yes, well, I bumped into an old school friend, I was feeling rather let down and angry at your dad and so we had a couple of drinks, one thing led to another and hey, it happened," she said rather dismissively. "I don't know what else to tell you, except that it only happened that one time and never, ever again would I ever jeopardise our family for a few moments of comfort that turned out not to be the comfort that I craved," she admitted shakily.

Beth processed the information for a few moments. And then a thought struck her, she gasped. "And then you found you were pregnant with Lily," she exclaimed. Both Puck and Quinn nodded. "So who is her father?" she demanded, scandalised all over again that this could happen in her nice, normal family. She was outraged on her father's behalf, Beth's loyalties had done a complete three-sixty!

"That's the hardest part," Quinn replied quietly. "The simple answer is, we don't know," she admitted.

"And the harder answer is, I'm scared to find out," Puck added. "I think I want to know for sure but then if we do the test and it turns out I'm _not_ her father, will it affect how I feel about her?" he asked the question rhetorically.

Beth stayed quiet for a few moments while she thought it all out. God, she never thought her mom and dad would come to her like this, it was like a family counselling session, but the one thing she could take from it was that her dad was still trying to protect her mom from hurt, he was still stepping up, being a man about it, even putting his body slightly in front of her mom as if to shield her. Beth loved her psychology class, it gave her an insight into lots of things, lots of issues. "Have you noticed Lily's eyes? The shape of them?" Beth asked suddenly, she bounced out of her seat to grab the close up of the smiling baby. "Look at her eyes and then look at mine, look at Charlie's and Josh's," she instructed. "Look at her, look at the way her eyebrows do the one arched one straight thing," she demanded, and thrust the photograph into her dad's hands. "Look at her chin, her nostrils," she pointed out. "Out of the four of us, _she's_ the only one who looks just like you," she cried rather desperately at her dad.

"My God," Puck sighed as he studied the photograph in his hands. She was right, Beth was right! Lily was his absolute double! Even her hair had the slight hint of a mohawk going on, like he'd had when he was a baby, why hadn't he seen this before? Maybe because it hurt too much to look at the pictures of the child that could have been the product of Quinn's adultery. "Screw the test, we don't need to know," he decided, he looked at Quinn with hope in his eyes.

Quinn nodded, she couldn't speak, it was the first time she'd noticed the similarities too. Now that she looked closely, the pictures of Lily could have been pictures of Becca, Puck's sister. Quinn felt relief flood through her, she knew now, she just knew that they would be able to work things out.

"So you're coming home?" Beth asked quietly, she needed to be sure.

Puck nodded. "I'm coming home," he repeated Beth's words softly.

"I take it you'll be going upstairs in about ten minutes," Beth muttered and raised an eyebrow at her parents. Quinn blushed, Puck had to lower his head to hide his smile. "Cool, but can you keep the noise down at least?" she requested. "I have homework to do," she explained.

"We'll try and be mindful of your sensitive hearing," Puck teased.

"Oh God, I'm going to get another brother or sister out of this aren't I?" Beth sighed. "You know it gets a bit embarrassing when your mother is pregnant, don't you?" she asked sternly.

"How can it be embarrassing?" Puck demanded with a huge grin. "It's perfectly natural, everybody does it," he told Beth and smiled widely at her mortification. "How the hell do you think you got here?" he demanded.

"I was delivered by the stork onto a bed of rose petals," Beth stated the old family favourite, the answer for when one of the kids asked how babies got here. "Go," she stated dramatically, "go, be young and fruitful," she declared, pointing in the direction of the stairs. "I'll lock up down here, make sure everything is ship-shape," she insisted. Puck and Quinn didn't need telling twice.

* * *

Puck's tongue quivered with anticipation just an instant before it touched Quinn's nipple. He tasted the first drop of milk as it dripped, he growled as he pounced to suckle, his hands were gripped on her hips, one leg was between her thighs as he pressed Quinn back onto the bed. "Delicious," he groaned into her flesh, he slid to lie beside her, one arm thrust under her shoulders, the other hand sought the heat between her legs. "Open for me," he whispered, Quinn obeyed without question, her breath stalled in her throat as Puck snagged her other nipple in his mouth and sucked.

"Mmmm," Quinn sighed as Puck thrust two fingers up inside her. She loved this, she could never resist this, not since they were fifteen years old, not since that very first time he had touched her, not since he had begged her to touch him, she had been lost, she had been his. Quinn's hips twitched towards him, his fingers dug deeper, found her internal hot spot, Quinn almost died. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't argh," she hissed and then screamed as her pleasure drenched his hand.

"Tell me how you want it," Puck growled into Quinn's chest, his own excitement levels were building to exploding point, to beyond exploding point. "Hard?" he demanded, Quinn nodded breathlessly. "You want it hard?" he demanded again, he sounded angry, intense, but Quinn knew it was just the excitement talking, she nodded again, Puck climbed on top of her and thrust deep, thrust hard.

Puck sucked in a breath the instant his flesh joined with Quinn's. They must have done this a thousand times, a million times, over the years, but God, he never tired of that sensation, of that feeling when his dick penetrated her willing body. Puck grunted with each thrust into her, he pressed deep, held position. Quinn's feet, seemingly without instruction from her brain, dug into Puck's ass, pressed him even deeper inside her, so close that his hip bones poked into her, she refused to apologise, this was exactly where she needed her husband to be, in bed with her, _in her_.

Puck suddenly pushed back, he shot up onto his knees and slid down the bed. "I haven't tasted you in so long," he sighed as he sank, face first, into the v created by her widespread thighs. "Mmmm," he moaned, the vibrations almost sent Quinn over the edge. Quinn cried out in absolute ecstasy, she pushed up from the pillows to look down her body, Puck was looking up at her, daring her to lose control.

Puck lapped and sucked, teased and tormented Quinn's most sensitive flesh. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and pushed up from the bed. Puck's eyes went to her nipples, he smiled when he saw Quinn absently tweaking and fingering the distended nubs, he licked his lips in anticipation at the tiny trickle of milk from them. Puck moaned happily as he moved towards Quinn's nipples, his mouth open to capture one of them, his fingers were still playing her clit like a Fender Stratocaster. Quinn thrust her fist into her mouth to deaden the scream, the sensation was too much, it was all too much, she was about to come apart, she was about to come. And then some.

* * *

"Hey," Beth murmured when Kris answered her call. "Were you asleep?" she asked.

"Nope," Kris replied as he stretched, "I was waiting for you to call," he added. "So? Can I sneak over tonight?" he asked with his trademark pout and sad, puppy dog eyes.

"My dad's here, he's moving back home," Beth answered with a sort of twisted smile, her nose was wrinkled up as though she was complaining, but really, she wasn't, she'd missed her dad.

"Fuck," Kris sighed. "Did you tell him about me yet?" he asked.

"Nope," Beth replied, and looked towards her door. "Maybe you could come home from school with me tomorrow?" she suggested, it might be a good idea to introduce her dad to her boyfriend when her nana was around. "Nana always comes over on Fridays before temple," she pondered aloud. "Nana always makes him be nice to people, especially on the Sabbath," she explained.

"If you think that's best," Kris agreed. "I sent you some pictures, by the way," he told Beth, he sounded quite teasing. "This is what happens when I don't get to see you all evening after you've left your underwear at my house," he murmured before he ended the call.

"Perv," Beth giggled to herself as she scrolled through pictures of Kris jerking himself off, with a pair of her underwear wrapped around his dick. "Wow," she sighed as the final picture showed the huge pool of semen that he'd just dumped among the silk and lace, "there's no wonder I can't always swallow it," she noted to herself.

* * *

"In me, come in me," Quinn begged, and twitched her hips up towards Puck's straining dick. "Please, please, please," she begged breathlessly, she needed to be filled by him one more time.

"Gnuh," Puck grunted loudly, as he thrust deep, so deep inside her. Puck rammed in so hard that the breath shot out of Quinn's lungs in, he held position, they were tight, tight together. "I never want to be apart from you again," he sighed into her ear. "Not ever."

"I don't want to either," Quinn whispered tearfully, and wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders, her feet hooked into his thighs too, Quinn felt the instant that Puck unloaded into her, felt her own body's quivering reaction, felt his body relax. Neither of them moved. "We have to do the test," she murmured after a long silence. Puck lifted his head to look into her eyes. "Then there can be no doubt," she added with a tiny shrug, then she could tell Sam to stop bothering her, stop calling her, stop begging to see 'his' daughter, now she could find the strength to do the test, now that she knew that Puck was with her all the way, regardless of outcome. "Only because she looks like him," a tiny voice sounded in her head. Maybe it was, maybe that was it, that was where she'd found the courage from, she didn't care, for now, all she knew was that her husband was home, where he belonged.

* * *

"Morning," Puck murmured into the back of Quinn's neck. He stretched his body out behind her, his hips automatically came forward, his morning erection brushed against her naked ass.

"Morning," Quinn murmured back with a smile on her face. Lily hadn't yet stirred, there could possibly be time. Quinn shifted her hips a bit, she managed to capture Puck's dick between her thighs. "Mmmm," she moaned as he snorted, it was almost a laugh, and thrust up so that he was buried deep inside her, just where she wanted him.

"Nice," Puck groaned, he didn't even try to hold back the grin, the look of victory on his face. "Very...fucking...nice," he sighed tightly as Quinn thrust her hand between her thighs and grabbed his balls. Quinn squeezed, gently though, she squeezed gently, and scraped her long fingernails on his sensitive skin. "Nuts," Puck managed to utter, just before he shot her full of his first ejaculation of the day. At least, he hoped it was just the first and not the only one. "You didn't come yet," he grumbled slightly as Quinn drew away from him.

"I know," Quinn replied, "but my boobs tell me that Lily needs to be awake in the next five minutes or so, otherwise you're going to get a milk shower," she explained, "and you know that always happens faster for me when I'm in the middle of an orgasm," she smiled. Quinn hopped out of bed, she turned and leaned over to smack a big kiss on Puck's lips. "Don't even think about it," she warned as he reached for one of her swollen boobs.

"I don't mind the shower," Puck muttered as he leaned up to capture one weeping nipple, she was seconds, just seconds, away from her prediction coming true. And it turned Puck on like you wouldn't believe. The beginnings of a wail came from the monitor on the nightstand, both Puck and Quinn looked at Quinn's boobs. "Thar she blows," Puck teased as the automatic reaction to her baby's cries flooded Quinn's already engorged boobs. "Lucky Lily," he murmured as Quinn snatched up her robe to hurry to feed her daughter.

"Hey, baby," Quinn murmured as she picked up the sniveling child. "Are you ready for breakfast?" she asked quietly, she changed her diaper and then made them both comfortable in the nursing chair, settling both herself and her daughter. "There we go," she whispered as Lily latched on and began to suckle. "Mmm," she sighed a while later, she loved the relief of her breast being emptied. "Ready for the other side?" she suggested. "You are hungry this morning, just like daddy," she snickered.

"Hey, daddy is hungry for that any time of the day," Puck countered from the doorway. He grinned at Quinn and glanced back to make sure that none of the other kids had woken up yet, it didn't seem like they had. Puck sauntered over to the chair and leaned over, his hands on the arms, trapping Quinn in place. He lowered his head and kissed Quinn deeply, Lily suckled on, oblivious to the romance that was blossoming between her parents. "May I?" Puck requested with a nod towards her bared breast.

"Be my guest," Quinn murmured, she shifted Lily just a touch to renew her waning interest in her food. Quinn sucked in a breath as Puck's lips wrapped around her nipple, his hand cupped and squeezed her breast, sucked the remnants that Lily had left. Quinn felt the tingle start way down deep in her stomach, felt the hot flood to her groin, she was only a few sucks, maybe a stroke or two on her clit, away from screaming out her pleasure, sleeping babe at her breast or not. Quinn wanted to tell him to stop, she wanted to put Lily back in her crib, she wanted to drag Puck into the shower and suck his dick, she wanted to turn around, thrust her ass out to him and beg him to take her like that, bent over the nursing chair, she wanted to jump on him and fuck him, fuck his brains out...but she couldn't utter a word, she was too far gone to be able to make a coherent sound.

Puck's hand trailed down Quinn's body, blindly he sought to find the gap in her robe, she shifted slightly in the chair, gave him a little room to work. Puck smiled, even as he worked her nipple with his tongue, this was hot, seriously hot, his shorts were a millimeter away from busting at the seams, if his dick got any harder, his shorts were history. "She's asleep," he whispered with a glance up into Quinn's eyes.

"Let me put her back in her crib," Quinn whispered back, although she made no move to get up. Puck stood upright, his erection was just about face level for Quinn, she groaned and licked her lips, she knew exactly what she was going to do with that. Quinn stood up and placed the baby gently in the crib, she turned back to Puck. "Shower," she moaned against Puck's lips, both of her hands were in his shorts, she had one hand around his dick, one hand cradled his balls and she wanted to suck on both.

"Wait a second," Puck hissed, he'd just vaguely heard little feet dragging down the hall, it was probably Josh going to the bathroom. "Quick," he whispered as the bathroom door closed, they hurried to their room, Puck dragged Quinn behind him, they were both giggling quietly. "Remember when Beth walked in on us?" he snickered, remembering the time, years ago, Beth had been about five at the time, when she'd crept quietly into their bedroom, neither Puck nor Quinn, both deep in the throes of passion, had noticed her.

"You can't be coming daddy, you're already here," Beth had exclaimed, she'd rolled her eyes and told her daddy that he was silly, Puck had almost died on the spot, it had certainly put him off his stride!

"Oh my God, I remember that," Quinn giggled. "Lock the door," she whispered, her eyes were shining with amusement and excitement. "Bathroom, quick," she demanded. Once again, Quinn was thankful that the master bedroom had its own en suite, it had been a requirement when they were house hunting, they needed their own bathroom separate from the family bathroom.

Puck snapped the lock in place, he followed Quinn to the bathroom, he swallowed hard as she dropped her robe just outside the door. Puck's shorts hit the floor next to Quinn's robe. Quinn squealed as Puck grabbed her from behind, just as she was about to turn the shower on. Quinn acquiesced to the pressure from Puck's hands, to bend over at the waist, she had one foot on the edge of the tub and her ass presented at the best possible angle. Puck groaned with delight as he sank, balls deep, into her willing body. "Oh, yes-s-s-s-s," he sighed as his slow, steady thrusts sped up a bit.

"Harder," Quinn demanded, she pushed back as he pushed forwards, Puck's dick hit her just right, she trembled as the fast pace meant that her g-spot was getting the attention that she craved. "Mmmm," she moaned, and moved to be more upright, she leaned to kiss Puck over her shoulder, she gripped around his head with her arm, she thought she was going to fall over, she certainly thought she might need the balance assistance when she exploded...and she knew that was going to be soon.

Puck gripped Quinn's hips and rocked her back and forth, in time with his own thrust and retreat, he let one hand slip to the front, he had to find her clit, he had to make her lose it, big time. "Come for me," he hissed into her ear. "That's it, come for me," he growled, his jaw was clenched with the effort it was taking not to dump another load deep inside her, at least, not to dump it before she had a chance to come first.

"Coming, I'm coming," Quinn screamed, as quietly as she possibly could, she was mindful that the kids would be waking up right about now.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," Puck hissed as his own orgasm tore through him a millisecond after Quinn had all but collapsed in his arms. Puck knew what he wanted to say, he knew he wanted to plead with Quinn for them never to be apart again, to beg her forgiveness for walking out on her, but he couldn't speak, he didn't have enough breath for that. "Hup," he grunted and slapped Quinn's ass, leaving a nice red hand print on her lily-white skin. "Those kids aren't going to feed themselves, or get themselves to school," he teased as he helped Quinn to step into the bathtub. "Let's just concentrate on the shower, we can fool around later when Lily has another nap," he promised.

* * *

"But I want daddy's special pancakes," Josh whined when Quinn placed the bowl of oatmeal in front of him.

"And you'll get daddy's special pancakes tomorrow," Quinn replied, "but today, it's oatmeal, so eat up, there's a good boy," she instructed and ignored the scowl from Charlie too, he also hated oatmeal. "Beth," she called up the stairs. "Breakfast is on the table," she shouted and then walked back into the kitchen to pick up her coffee cup.

"Do you think we'll ever go back to regular coffee?" Puck murmured as he refilled his cup, he had grown used to the jolt of caffeine first thing in the morning, since he had been living on his own and didn't need to think about a pregnant or nursing wife.

"One day, maybe," Quinn replied with a grin. "Maybe when I'm a hundred and four and too old to have any more kids," she teased with that smile that always made Puck's stomach clench in anticipation.

"So we're not done yet?" Puck asked quietly. Quinn shook her head, Puck thought about her words, he wasn't sure that he would want them to have too many more kids, one more maybe, but five kids would be a lot for any family, especially in this house, there were only four bedrooms, well, five if you counted the study, and maybe the den could be turned into another bedroom if they needed to. "But just one more, right?" he suggested hopefully. Quinn shrugged and gave Puck a wink. "Crap, we're going to be on Sixteen Kids and Counting," he thought to himself.

"Time to go, guys," Quinn said cheerfully to the boys. "Go brush your teeth," she instructed, and ushered them up the stairs.

Beth automatically checked both boys' backpacks to make sure they had their lunch, they had the equipment they'd need and that Josh had his inhaler. "I was going to do that," Puck murmured when he realised that she had done the job he was going to do. "Don't forget, I'm taking them into school today, you just see to yourself," he reminded his daughter. "Is there anything you need?" he asked as Beth checked her own bag.

"Just some gas money would be good," Beth answered before she gulped down her orange juice.

"Here you go," Puck said and handed her a few bills. "You've really helped your mom out, throughout this situation," he stated, "thank you, you don't know how much it put my mind at rest, knowing that your mom wasn't on her own," he added. "And I'm sorry I couldn't be here, I just had to take some time to...to get my head round it, I suppose," he explained quietly. "I mean, we've been dating since just before we turned fifteen, we got pregnant with you just before we turned sixteen," he remembered, "we've been married thirteen years," he said as he counted back the years, "but all in all, we've been together nearly twenty years and just the thought that she could go with someone else slammed me sideways," he explained quietly. "I'll get it," Puck called as the phone rang. "Yo," he said into the receiver, he was met with silence. "Hello?" he said a little louder. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he demanded a little crossly. Puck heard the quiet snick of someone hanging up. "Does that happen often?" he asked Beth.

Beth shrugged. "Sometimes," she sighed, she'd often wondered if it was her dad who called and did that, hung up without saying a word, she'd wondered if it was because her mom didn't answer, but now she wondered if it was the other guy, the guy her mom had slept with. "Dad?" Beth called, Puck looked at her, he seemed deep in thought. "I'm going to school, and I'm bringing someone home with me," she added breathlessly and then rushed to leave before her dad could ask any questions.

"Bet it's the boyfriend," Puck sighed into his coffee cup. "Good move, Beth, bringing him when your nana will be here, just so I can't interrogate him, put the fear of God into him," he muttered, he was secretly impressed with her tactics. "Charlie, Josh, come on guys, we have to get to school," he called up the stairs.

Quinn returned to the kitchen with Charlie and Josh and a sweet smelling, smiling baby, already fastened into her car seat. "Can you take Lily with you, too?" she suggested, she would dearly love an hour or so of uninterrupted 'me time' to do a little pampering and personal grooming. "We can both go later and pack up your apartment," she offered silkily, "you know? Like, later, when your mom is here with the kids," she murmured.

Puck felt the pulse beat in his pants. Quinn knew exactly how to get him to cave, he was putty in her hands. "I'll have to take your minivan, I don't have a car seat attachment in my car," Puck replied and picked up the car seat.

"No problem, here you go," Quinn trilled and tossed her car keys to him. "Bye, boys, have a good day, and behave yourselves," she warned sternly. "See you soon," she mumbled against Puck's lips.

* * *

"So, baby girl," Puck sighed as he clicked the seat back into place after he'd taken Josh into his classroom, "it's just you and me, right?" he muttered. "Your stroller is back there," he added thoughtfully with a glance towards the rear of the vehicle, "I wonder if we should take a trip to the mall, maybe buy your mom something nice to say I'm sorry for being an asshole?" he suggested, as though a three-month-old baby would be able to answer him. "Sounds like a plan to me," he sighed and climbed back into the van.

An hour later and Puck had run out of ideas. He'd wandered up and down the pathways of the mall, he'd window-shopped a little bit, but nothing had jumped out at him as an 'I am so very sorry' present. "Oh, now, there's an idea," he murmured as a large advertisement caught his eye. "Hmm, that might just be it, plus, she can add to it in the future," he realised. "Yep, jewelry it is," Puck sighed, pleased that he'd had a mega idea.

"Yes, please," Puck answered the assistant's question of could she help. "I'd like to create a bracelet for my wife," he said, and pointed to the poster. "I thought maybe the birthstones of our kids would be a good idea," he added and saw the gleam in the woman's eyes. "Nailed it," Puck crowed silently. "June, September, August and March," he added, giving the months of the four births. "Maybe if we have any more kids she can add to it in the future," he suggested with a half grin.

"You could add the month of your anniversary and maybe your own and your wife's births," the assistant suggested.

"We could, but I might leave that for future gifts, like birthdays, Hanukkah," Puck explained, "it'll make it easier to buy things for a while," he smiled. Puck absently rocked the stroller as he waited for his purchase to be completed, he glanced around him, noticed that Lily, now that she'd woken, was mesmerised by the bright lights. "Hey, little girl," he whispered to the baby, "we'll have to get home soon, you'll be needing mommy, won't you?"

"Puck," a male voice grunted behind him.

"Sam," Puck answered, without turning round, no way did he want to start anything here, especially as he had the baby with him.

"This her?" Sam asked.

"This her, who?" Puck countered.

"You know who," Sam hissed.

"Excuse me," Puck breathed as he collected his purchase. "I am out with my daughter, we're buying a gift for my wife, so if you'll excuse me," he repeated, but Sam seemed reluctant to move. "I am not going to make an issue of it, but if you don't get out of my way in the next ten seconds, you will be sorry that you ever laid eyes on my wife, never mind anything else," he growled, he wasn't angry, he was furious. Just yesterday they had decided that they could weather the storm and now this, already.

"I called this morning," Sam called after Puck as he walked away, "I hung up when you answered," he added.

Puck's blood boiled a little more, he swung back towards Sam. "If you ever, call my house again," he threatened, "I will find you and you will be fucking sorry," he finished a little more lamely than he'd wanted to, but Puck didn't want to draw a crowd. "And being a cop won't save you," he promised, and it truly wouldn't, Puck's military training was far superior to that of a cop, there was a lot of the stuff he'd trained for - and executed - that even Quinn didn't know about, if Sam had any sense, he would stay a long, long way away from the Puckermans.

* * *

"This is for you," Puck murmured as he used Lily's hand to present the gift to Quinn. "This is to say that I'm sorry for being an asshole," he explained.

"Oh, thank you," Quinn cried as she opened the beautifully boxed gift. "It's beautiful," she sighed, she'd seen these bracelets and necklaces advertised and thought they were an awesome idea for a special keepsake for someone. Quinn had to sniff back the tears, she felt overwhelmed, it felt like Puck had never been away, never blamed her for the incident.

"And you'll never guess who we bumped into at the mall," Puck added tightly, he was trying to make it sound like he was cheerful. Quinn shook her head. "Sam," Puck answered with a grimace. "He even had the nerve to ask to see Lily," he growled.

"I have something for you, too," Quinn sighed and went to the desk drawer. "This arrived, I ordered it online last night, it was sent special delivery," she explained. "It's a DNA testing kit," she added when Puck looked puzzled. "We just have to swab the inside of our cheeks, put the swabs into these little containers, call the number on the bottom and the kit is collected within the hour," she read aloud.

"Let's do it," Puck said with a decisive note to his voice. Puck opened his mouth for Quinn to take the swab, he watched as she clicked the container closed. Puck held Lily for Quinn to take her swab, and again she clicked the container closed. Puck watched Quinn take her own swab, and then clicked the container closed. "Alright, give them a call to collect them," he said a little gruffly, he was feeling exceptionally nervous, and so far, nothing had changed.

Within thirty minutes a courier had arrived to collect the package. "So, ten days time and we'll know for sure," Quinn sighed. "I hope you're ready to eat Lily, because I am sure ready to feed you," she added, and then snuggled into the tiny curls of hair at the back of the baby's head. "I love these little curls, they're just like Beth's," she added. "And your mom called, apparently Beth called her and invited her to dinner tonight, Beth is bringing her boyfriend home for you to meet and wanted to be sure nana would be there to cushion the blow," she grinned.

"I know, she told me, maybe she invited my mom to make sure I don't knock the asshole into next week," Puck muttered.

"Something like that," Quinn agreed as she sat down comfortably and lifted her shirt for Lily to access her lunch. "And your mom said it was about time you came to your senses and came home," she added quietly. "You still haven't told her, have you?"

Puck shook his head. "I haven't told anyone the reason," he admitted. "I didn't want anyone to think badly of you," he explained, although it looked like he was struggling to actually put his reasons into words. "I mean, it was more like I didn't want anyone's pity, like, if they knew about it, they'd think less of me as a man and I know how stupid that sounds, I just can't help it," he sighed, embarrassed.

"I think we should tell your mom tonight," Quinn said softly, in fact, she could possibly insist on it.

"I think we should leave it alone, it's over, I'm home," Puck replied quickly, just as insistently.

"Fine," Quinn sighed and shifted Lily to a more comfortable position, the baby gave a stuttered wail, but quickly realised that her lunch was still plentiful. "This little girl will be in bed very shortly," she informed Puck with a suggestive glint in her eye. "Maybe we could settle down for a nap ourselves?" she offered, Puck grinned, his pants grew a little tighter at the thought of what that nap would entail.

* * *

"Hey, dad," Beth said as she breezed through the kitchen, hell bent on getting out of it as soon as possible.

"Woah," Puck cried as Beth and the tall, skinny dude, whose hand she was holding, traipsed through the kitchen on their way to the stairs. "Back up," he directed as they reached the doorway. "Introductions please?" he suggested.

"Dad, Kris, Kris, dad," Beth announced, and then rushed to tug Kris towards the stairs.

"Hey," Puck called, he turned away from the stove to bring Beth back to the kitchen. "Just a name is not good enough, Beth, Kris what?" he demanded crossly.

"Kristian Reed," the tall boy spoke for himself, and held out a hand to shake.

Puck scowled, he shook the boy's had but he wasn't thrilled that he had been so polite and likable. "So, how long have you known my daughter?" he asked.

"A couple of years," Kris replied, he shifted uncomfortably under Puck's stare.

"Oh, leave the boy alone," Ruth Puckerman said as she walked into the kitchen. "Hello, sweetie," she said and kissed Beth's cheek. "You always grumble about Russell and how he tried to intimidate you when Quinn very first took you to her house," she chided her son.

"I was fourteen years old," Puck cried, "he damn well did intimidate me," he pouted.

"And you stood up for yourself," Quinn added as she carried the baby into the kitchen. "Can I leave Lily with you, please Ruth?" she asked her mother-in-law.

"Of course," Ruth replied, her voice taking on the baby tones to talk to her youngest granddaughter. "You can stay here with nana and mommy and daddy can go and bring all of daddy's things home now that he's stopped being a silly boy, yes you can, yes you can," she squawked. Puck pulled a face. "And your daddy can stop looking at nana like she's lost her mind," she added with a giggle and tickled the baby under her chin. Lily squeaked endearingly.

"Ok, boys," Quinn called up the stairs. "Nana is here, she's staying with you guys for a while, daddy and I are going out, we'll be back soon," she explained loudly and received calls from both of her sons. "And don't even think of heading upstairs," she muttered to Beth, quietly so that Puck didn't hear. "I'll talk to you later," she warned her eldest daughter. "See you soon, guys," she called as they rushed out the door.

* * *

"I hate this place," Puck sighed and looked around.

"I don't know, it has it's advantages," Quinn countered swiftly, and then bent to her task.

"Oh, God," Puck breathed as Quinn's tongue traced a scalding hot line all the way from his balls to the very tip of his incredibly hard dick. "That's why I hated it," he managed to say, "because you were never here with me," he croaked. "Jesus, Quinn," he growled as his dick hit the back of her throat. "Fuck, that's amazing," he moaned. Puck held on and held on, he held on for as long as he could...and then he lost it, big time! "Fu-uck," he yelled at the top of his voice, he just couldn't help it, it had been so long since he'd had a blow job of that magnitude.

Quinn couldn't manage to keep it all in her mouth, the over-spill of semen trickled down her chin and landed on her boobs. She glanced down and watched Puck's magnificent offering drip from her nipple, she caught it up and rubbed it into her skin. "I think we should pack your stuff up now, take everything home," she suggested.

"What? You want to wait?" Puck asked, once his vision had cleared and he knew he could string more than two words together.

"Mhm," Quinn agreed with a smile and a cheeky wink. "Anticipation is key," she said huskily, and then shared a burning hot kiss with him, a kiss that made their toes curl up. "And I will have you captive in my bed tonight, I'll get my reward for my patience," she informed Puck, he grinned, he was more than happy with her answer.

* * *

"Thanks for finishing dinner, Ruth," Quinn said as they all sat down to eat.

"Oh, it wasn't me," Ruth replied with a glance towards her granddaughter and her boyfriend. "Beth and Kris finished the cooking."

"And you didn't burn it?" Puck asked in amazement. "Cool, you're finally learning how to cook," he exclaimed.

"Actually, I just cleaned up," Beth admitted, slightly embarrassed, "Kris finished the cooking," she added quietly.

"Well, thank you, Kris," Quinn stated, "it's delicious."

"No worries," Kris replied, he was quite embarrassed, "I like cooking," he admitted with a self-conscious shrug, he glanced at Puck, he knew Beth's dad was going to be the hardest nut to crack.

* * *

"So, do you want to tell me what the last three months have been about?" Ruth asked, once the kids had dispersed, Beth and Kris to the den, the boys to the lounge to watch their favourite TV show, Lily was still in the kitchen, asleep in her swing.

"Not really," Puck replied and got up to make fresh coffee.

"I can take a guess," Ruth claimed, she looked her son up and down, and then her daughter-in-law. "You messed around, Quinn found out and kicked your sorry ass out, right?" she demanded.

"Nope," Puck replied, "and like I said, it doesn't matter, it's all over now, we've worked through the problem, we're back on track and the last three months are history." Puck sat back down next to Quinn and gave her a supportive wink.

"Ruth, Puck didn't mess around on me," Quinn confirmed, she took a deep breath and squeezed Puck's hand under the table, "I did that to him," she admitted. Ruth looked flabbergasted. "I mean, it only happened one time, it's not like I was constantly off with someone else," she explained, Ruth still looked stunned. "I'm so sorry, I know you'll hate me, I," Quinn sniffed, her words ran out.

"I'm just, I'm shocked," Ruth admitted, and she was, she was totally shocked. If her son had said yes, he'd messed around with another woman and Quinn had found out, she would not have been shocked in the slightest, her son had always been a flirt, he took after his dad for that, but for _Quinn_ to have been the one who had stepped out of her marriage vows, Ruth was absolutely knocked sideways!

"All that matters is that we've been able to work through it," Puck reminded the two ladies once more. "We've come out the other side, stronger than before, no one, nothing will ever tear us apart, right?" he stated, Quinn nodded. Puck was right, nothing would tear them apart, at least, nothing for the next ten days...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied, the author does not make any profit from this work of fiction.**

 **A/N: ...and the result is...?**

"Beth?" Quinn called softly, she really needed to talk with her daughter before she went to bed.

"S'up, mom?" Beth answered breathlessly, she'd just spent twenty minutes saying goodnight to Kris - out of sight, around the corner of the garage - and Beth was fairly sure that her mother would not only be shocked, but she'd be totally amazed at the things a girl could get up to in that time and in that location!

"I'd like to have a private chat with you," Quinn replied, she glanced at Puck who seemed to be engrossed in a movie. Quinn got up to go to the kitchen, she offered Puck a drink or a snack, both of which he refused, Quinn still headed that way, Beth followed. "Ok, so, I saw how you were with Kris," she began once they were both sat at the table, "I could see how he was with you, I know that you're...that you're...God, this is harder than I thought," she muttered the last part to herself.

"You mean that you know we're sexually active?" Beth supplied for her mom without a hint of shame, Quinn blushed even more and nodded. "Mom, you don't have to worry, I have the contraceptive implant in my arm, aunt Becca took me earlier this year, just before Lily was born," she explained.

"Oh," Quinn replied, she felt a bit hurt, a bit redundant.

"Well, you were busy, and now I know you had all the is she, isn't she stuff going on in your head too, plus, you and dad weren't getting along, I didn't want to bother you with something else," Beth told Quinn with a shrug. "Look, the main thing is, although Kris and I are active, we're safe, we aren't going to do what you and dad did, we aren't going to have kids while we're still in high school," she assured her mom. "Not that I don't appreciate you two having me," she teased, "I really do, but I'm not going to be _that_ girl," she insisted.

"Thanks," Quinn muttered with a pout, she still sometimes felt like _that_ girl, like she'd never actually managed to get herself together. " _I_ was _that_ girl," she said quietly.

"Mom, I didn't mean it like that," Beth sighed, "I just meant that you don't have to worry about me, ok?" she reassured.

"Ok," Quinn replied quietly, at least she was sure on that.

"Everything ok?" Puck murmured as Quinn returned to the lounge and Beth headed off upstairs.

"Yes," Quinn sighed and picked up the blanket that she was working on for Lily.

"Did you tell her what will happen if she comes home pregnant?" Puck asked without looking away from the TV screen, he'd wondered if Quinn knew already, but he didn't want to ask. "Did you tell her that we'll be supportive, but we'll nail the asshole's balls to the wall?"

"No, didn't need to, apparently your sister took her to Planned Parenthood and got her fixed up already," Quinn mumbled, she still felt a touch slighted by that.

"I know about that," Puck surprised Quinn by saying. "Becca told me," he added a moment later. "I just didn't know if you already knew or if Beth would tell you," he explained, Quinn looked cross that he hadn't told her about it. "I thought it was just as a precaution for when she goes off to college, I didn't know there was a boy involved too, but at least they aren't taking risks, not like we did," he reasoned, and glanced at Quinn with a tight smile on his face, he noted the frown that was still on hers. "You'd rather she take risks?" he asked, the surprise was evident in how his voice rose at the end of his question.

"No, no, of course not, but," Quinn sighed, she thought about her next words. "I'd rather she'd have come to me instead of Becca," she pouted.

"Becca is only seven years older than her, she's more big sister than aunt," Puck reminded Quinn, "maybe she just felt more comfortable going to Becca and I for one am glad that she had the choice," he said firmly. Quinn knew that he was right, if only she'd felt close enough to her sister, or her mother, or any female relative, Beth might never have happened!

* * *

"Night," Puck whispered, though he knew Quinn was already asleep, her steady breathing told him that, the way she was snuggled around him was also a dead give away, she always snuggled when she was in a deep sleep, the fact that they'd fucked each other to the point of exhaustion was another major clue. Puck sighed and tried to stop his mind from turning over the possibilities. Had they made a mistake in sending off the samples? What would they do if Sam did turn out to be Lily's father? Would they allow him access? Would they even tell him? What about Quinn? Would she want to spend time with Sam and Lily together, like a family? Puck knew that sleep was a long, long, way away. He sighed again, even heavier than before. It was hours later that Puck's eyes finally closed.

* * *

"Pancakes, yay," Josh called happily as he sat at the table waiting for his breakfast. "Can I go watch Charlie play soccer today?" he asked both of his parents.

"Of course," Quinn replied brightly, "we're all going to watch Charlie play. I'm going to pack us a picnic, nana is joining us and grandma Judy is going to try and come and I think Beth invited Kris, too," she added.

"Who wants pancakes?" Puck called as he turned from the stove with the pan in his hand.

"Me, me, me," Charlie and Josh chimed in together, Beth raised a hand but stayed silent, she yawned tiredly.

"Maybe try sleeping at night," Puck advised as he slipped a pancake onto Beth's waiting plate, "instead of being up all night skyping the boyfriend," he said. Beth pulled a face but didn't comment.

* * *

"Alrighty," Puck called as he gathered his team to warm up. "You know this is the biggest game we've ever played, right?" he asked, he received a lot of excited nods. "Let's warm up," he instructed and began to jog along with the boys on the team. Fifteen minutes later Puck was on the sidelines, watching his team do their absolute best, Quinn, Beth and the others were sat on a blanket just away from the pitch but with a clear view of the action, Kris was on his feet cheering for the team.

"Saw you arrive with Quinn and the kids," Mike Chang said quietly to Puck, they both kept their eyes intently on the game, watching their own kids as well as the rest of the team. "Things looking up in that direction?" he asked.

"Yep," Puck replied. "Oh, come on, referee, that was a foul," he shouted crossly, the guy seemed to be blind when it came to infringements by their opponents. "We're playing twelve men here," he called.

At half time, Puck gave his team a rousing pep talk. "We're only two goals behind, we can do this," he coached, "come on, we can do this," he yelled louder, all of the team yelled it back to him, they were all fired up and ready to take on the enemy. Puck led them back out to the field, he did not like what he saw when he got there.

"Please, leave me alone," Quinn quietly begged, she didn't look up or give Sam any eye contact, she studiously ignored his presence except for the plea for him to leave.

"She said leave her alone," Puck growled behind Sam, "there are children present, so I'd appreciate it if you'd get the hell out of here, right now," he hissed.

Sam glanced over his shoulder and saw the angry, flashing eyes of his high school friend and rival, Noah Puckerman, trained on him. "Fine, but I will be back," Sam promised.

Puck and Quinn looked at each other, they didn't watch Sam leave. "You ok?" Puck asked quietly, he was thankful that his mom, Josh and Beth were over at the concession stands, despite bringing a picnic with them, he didn't know where Kris or Judy were.

"I'm fine," Quinn replied, she held Lily close to her body, shushed her, rocked her, even though the baby wasn't fussing, it was Quinn who needed the comfort.

"Look, as soon we get the results, we'll get a restraining order or something," Puck assured Quinn, he hunkered down to pat her shoulder, give her whatever comfort he could. Quinn sniffed and nodded, she knew he was just trying to make her feel better, make her feel more in control.

Puck had to get back to his coaching spot, he focused hard to get his head back in the game. "Oh, hey, come on, referee, I know you saw that," he shouted when Charlie was brought down in the penalty box. "Yes," he hissed when the linesman raised his flag and pointed it towards the downed boy.

Charlie accepted the drink from his dad, he allowed his dad to give him a quick check over and he listened to Puck's coaching. "Ok, just line the ball up, concentrate, see which way the goalkeeper is leaning and shoot for the opposite corner," Puck advised. "Do your best, buddy," he added and patted Charlie's head before he jogged back to the sidelines and his coaching position.

"Was that coach or dad talking there?" Mike asked with a grin.

"Both," Puck replied honestly. "How's Tina?" he asked.

"She's not feeling too good," Mike sighed. "This pregnancy is not suiting her at all," he explained.

"It's like that sometimes," Puck agreed, "Quinn had a breeze with Beth, not so much with Charlie and Josh, she was really, really sick with both of them but she was fine with Lily, so we decided that she probably doesn't carry boys too well," he added. "It hasn't put her off, she still wants more kids," he sighed.

"More? Jeez, you've got four already," Mike cried.

"Good shot," Puck called to Charlie, and clapped as the ball found the top corner of the net. "One more, just one more and we're even," he called to his team, "I know," he said to Mike and rolled his eyes.

"I hope we beat those little shits," Mike mumbled to Puck, changing the subject entirely. "Did you see all the trash talk they were putting on Twitter and Facebook?" he asked.

"Nope, missed that, been a little busy the last couple of days," Puck admitted, he still hadn't taken his eyes off the game, he knew, if he glanced over towards Quinn, he would be mesmerised once again.

"I bet you have," Mike snickered. "So, what was Sam Evans doing here?" he asked conversationally when Puck didn't seem willing to furnish him with the salacious details.

"Being a pain in my ass," Puck muttered, he really didn't want to go into it, he didn't want to have to tell Mike all about the affair or anything, he would never want to embarrass Quinn like that. "That's it, go, go, pass the ball, pass the ball," he yelled, he jumped and cheered as the littlest member of the team scored a magnificent goal. "Yo, Carlos, good job," he cheered.

"Could go to penalties," Mike stated as they watched the flow of the game. "Oh, wait, go Michael," he yelled as his son made a run on goal. "Come on, come on, come on, yes," he cheered as his son scored a goal.

"Blow, come on you fucking moron, blow," Puck muttered, he checked his own watch, he knew they were only seconds away from winning, if the damn referee would just blow his whistle to end the game. "Yay," he shouted, along with every parent and sibling on the sideline. Puck rushed onto the field to congratulate his team. "Baby Mike Chang," he called to Mike's son and pointed at him, "you are the man," he stated with a huge smile.

Once the other team was in the locker room getting changed and probably being consoled by their coach, Puck gathered his team and their families together to make a speech. "Thank you all, for coming to our game today," Puck started as the boys celebrated their victory with each other. "We've worked hard, really hard," he told them and noted that all the kids nodded while drinking their juice boxes thirstily, "to win this game today and our man of the match is Michael Chang Junior," he announced and applauded along with everyone else, "not only for an amazing goal, but for the way he played and supported the rest of the team throughout the match," he explained, young Michael Chang preened and grew in stature. " Well done," Puck told the young boy and patted his shoulder as he handed him a medal. All the boys crowded round Michael and congratulated him, it was an accolade that they all yearned to win, but they all knew that Michael really deserved it today.

"I think dinner at Breadstix," Quinn said quietly just behind Puck, "what do you say?" she asked.

"I think that's a plan," Puck agreed and popped a kiss on the end of Quinn's nose. "Hey, sweetie, did you see your brother play?" he murmured to the baby and stroked her blonde hair. "How are you, after the visit from asswipe?" he asked quietly.

"Unnerved a little, he's never approached me in front of other people before, it's always been via phone or at home," Quinn answered, she felt pressured though she wasn't quite sure why.

"Don't let him spoil today, Charlie deserves to have our attention, he worked hard, they all did brilliantly," Puck reminded Quinn, she nodded, Puck put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick hug. "Breadstix," he called to his family.

"Yay," Josh and Charlie cheered and jumped up and down.

"You, too," Puck informed Beth and Kris, Beth pulled a face and raised her eyebrow, she'd already told her parents that she and Kris were invited to a party at a friend's house. "You can go out on your date later," he relented, "but for now, you're going to celebrate with your brother," he insisted.

* * *

"I want meatballs," Josh called loudly, four or five times because no one seemed to be taking note of his order.

"I want your balls," Beth mumbled quietly into Kris's shoulder, Kris snorted and almost spat his coke over the table, he glanced at Puck to see if he noticed. Puck raised one eyebrow at Kris, he'd noticed.

"So, what are you ordering, Beth?" Puck asked innocently, even though he hadn't actually heard what Beth had said to Kris, he had a fairly good idea, he knew exactly what he and Quinn would have said to tease each other, it would have be something rather crude referring to his balls. "Charlie? Mom? Judy?" he asked, and then looked at Quinn. "Do you need a drink of water or something?" he asked her, she was covertly feeding Lily underneath her clothes, no one walking by would have been any the wiser, but Puck felt it in his pants straight away. "Can I get a glass of iced water for my wife, please?" he requested of the waitress. Eventually Puck placed their order and they sat chatting and teasing until the food arrived. "Do you remember the first time we came here on a date?" he asked Quinn, he was feeling slightly nostalgic.

"God, that must be a million years ago," Quinn replied with a giggle. "I remember we used to come with the football team and the cheerios after the game on Friday nights," she sighed, "and I remember the first time we came here alone, it was our first real date, wasn't it?" she asked with a soft, sweet smile.

"Yep," Puck agreed, he couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful face, "we were fourteen years old and we shared a bowl of pasta," he said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Oh my God," Beth mocked, "that is so lame," she scoffed.

"It wasn't lame, it was sweet," Quinn defended them both.

Puck had taken Lily from Quinn and was patting her back now that she'd finished eating. "It was all I could afford," he cried at Beth's disbelieving expression, and then apologised to Lily when she startled awake.

"I remember that," Ruth added with an indulgent smile. "You'd washed my car, mowed the lawn and taken out the trash for two weeks without grumbling, just to save enough money to invite Quinn out on that date," she reminisced.

"You arrived on your bike to pick Quinn up, but you wanted to walk here to Breadstix, you didn't want me to drive you," Judy added with a misty-eyed smile. "I remember watching you walk down the street hand in hand," she sighed and smiled even more at her daughter.

"And it was definitely sweet," Quinn insisted. "We shared a bowl of pasta and had two coke zeros each," she sighed and looked at Puck with love in her eyes. "You always preferred coke zero, didn't you?" she murmured, Quinn remembered Puck's teasing statement on their wedding night, when he'd told her he could go for another four hours if she'd get up and get him a steak sandwich and a coke zero. Obviously she'd refused, but Puck had still managed a few more rounds before exhaustion had claimed them both.

"I think it's really cool that your parents have been together since they were in high school," Kris stated. "My parents barely managed to survive a year of marriage before my dad left," he added and then shrugged. "My step-dad is cool, he's a good guy, not an assho-at like my biological dad," Kris swiftly substituted the word he'd been going to say when Beth kicked his ankle under the table. "How old were you when you actually got married, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked.

"We were twenty-one," Quinn replied. "Puck was about to deploy to the Middle East, I was in my final year at Yale, Beth was five," she listed with a smile. "That year you were overseas was the longest year of my life," she told Puck quietly. "I hated it when he was posted far away, until we could go with him, obviously," she added.

"I was born in Germany," Charlie stated, holding his hand up in the air, he was quite proud of that fact and mentioned it as often as possible.

"The rest of us were born here in boring old Lima," Beth hastened to explain. "To be fair, I was only just born in Lima," she added, "mom and dad were at a show choir competition in Columbus and grandma Judy broke every speed limit to get them to Lima Memorial because my mom said that she wouldn't have me anywhere else," she proclaimed proudly.

"She nearly had you in the parking lot," Puck muttered against Lily's head, Quinn snickered at the memory.

"Well, I didn't want my baby to be born just anywhere," Quinn exclaimed, although she was smiling widely. "I didn't know anyone other than Dr Wu, I didn't want anyone else getting involved," she muttered and blushed a little. Quinn rolled her eyes at her own stupid thoughts on that day, if she'd known then how much childbirth actually hurt, she would have insisted on finding the nearest hospital in Columbus and downing every drug and pain relief available.

"What about you?" Ruth asked Kris. "Have you always lived in Lima?"

"My whole life," Kris sighed, he knew his life was boring, it was nothing like Beth's exciting life, she'd been to places he'd never even heard of and he'd never, ever left Ohio, not even on vacation! "My family has been here since Lima was founded way back in the eighteen hundreds, we've only ever lived here, no one has ever moved away, we just stay here, for forever," he claimed morosely.

"Maybe you could be the first," Puck suggested. "What are your plans after you graduate?" he asked.

"College, definitely college," Kris stated firmly. "I've applied to so many colleges, obviously to OSU too, but my first choice would be MIT," he said with more than a touch of hope in his voice.

"And Beth is following in her mother's footsteps, she's applied to Yale," Ruth said proudly, and stroked Beth's shoulder.

"And Beth has received her acceptance letter from Yale," Beth murmured quietly, she waited a few seconds, and then pandemonium erupted.

"When?" Quinn demanded, she was on her feet and hugging her daughter as soon as the words sank into her brain.

"This morning," Beth confirmed, "but today is about Charlie, not me, Charlie's the one who's worked hard today, aren't you bud?" she asked her brother.

"So you're definitely going off to college?" Charlie asked.

Beth heard the pondering tone and wondered what would come next. "So?" she asked.

"So, if you go off to college, that means you don't need your bedroom anymore, right?" Charlie suggested, he was giving his little brother a considering look. "That means, if you bunk in the study when you come home to visit, Josh can have your room, I get to keep our room obviously, because it's bigger and I'm older, and Lily stays in the nursery, then we each have our own room," he declared, Charlie thought he'd reorganised the household quite efficiently.

"What if we have another baby?" Puck asked. "Where would Lily go if we need the nursery?"

"Can't you just not have any more kids?" Charlie asked with a frown, he had enough siblings, he didn't need any more.

"Depends," Quinn replied with a grin.

"On what?" Beth asked in surprise, she was shocked that her mom and dad had mentioned it in front of so many people.

"Just depends," Quinn said with a giggle, she turned to look at Puck with a shy smile. "Depends on if I can get with you at just the right time," she thought, and gave Puck the look that she knew would make his knees melt and his resolve to be careful just drift away. "Tonight is good for me," she realised silently as she calculated where she was in her cycle.

"Does that mean I might not be the littlest brother if we get another baby boy?" Josh asked, he was a bit puzzled, he didn't even know why they'd needed Lily, he'd been quite happy being the baby of the family for a long time and now he'd been usurped. Perhaps it was justice if Lily was usurped too.

"That's right, dude," Puck answered and ruffled Josh's hair, he knew how put out Josh had been to not be the baby anymore, he'd gotten out of a lot of trouble by using the 'baby of the family' card.

"Ha," Josh sneered in Lily's direction, even though the baby was asleep and blissfully unaware that her position as the youngest member of the family was under discussion. Dinner continued, Charlie appreciated the attention, so did Beth, Lily was oblivious and Josh was grouchy, he really didn't think they needed any more babies in their family and he was wondering how to make sure everyone knew that.

* * *

"Night, sweetie," Quinn whispered as she kissed Josh's tousled hair, he was settled in his bed and already more than half asleep.

"Night, mommy," Josh murmured back and turned over, sighing as he settled.

Quinn went back downstairs. "Two down, two to go," she mumbled against Puck's lips when she found him in the kitchen, pouring her a small glass of wine. "Thank you," she sighed as she sipped it. "Remember when I wouldn't even drink decaf coffee when I was feeding Beth?" she giggled. Puck nodded and almost snorted his beer down his nose. "Yeah, I've relaxed a little over the years, don't you think?"

"Sure have," Puck grinned and drew her into his arms until they rocked against each other, he snickered with laughter as another memory snuck up on him. "Remember when you started getting bigger with Beth, when you started to show?" he asked and laughed a little more. "You wouldn't even let me put my finger inside you, never mind my dick," he reminded her, "you said I might poke her eyes out," he said with a chuckle. "Glad you got over that," he sighed and rocked his stiffening erection into her stomach.

"So am I," Quinn sighed, her eyes drifted closed as their lips joined together for a long, hot, smoochy kiss. Quinn sucked in a breath, the same reaction she'd had for twenty years rippled through her the second Puck's lips touched her throat. She loved that, that sensation, she'd always loved it, it was the thing that had been her undoing all those years ago, when Puck had begged to be allowed to see her naked, touch her in all those mysterious places. When he'd kissed and sucked at her throat like that, Quinn had been unable to refuse, she'd just dissolved in his embrace. She still did so now.

"Where's Charlie?" Puck asked, his voice more of a rumble than anything else.

"He was in the den," Quinn sighed her reply as her head rolled to one side so that Puck could nibble more of her tender skin. "I agreed he could stay up an extra half hour," she added and then pouted because she knew that their immediate need for satisfaction was going to have to wait, Charlie usually liked to watch TV with his dad, especially if it was on one of the sports channels.

"What time did you tell Beth to be home?" Puck remembered to ask, he couldn't believe he had forgotten his daughter was out on a date.

"I told her she had to be home by midnight," Quinn answered and moved her head again when Puck's lips travelled to the other side of her throat. "They're at a party at...oh," she sighed as he touched that very spot below her left ear, the spot that always made her shiver. "They're at a party at one of her friends' houses, I forget which one," she managed to say, she felt Puck smile against her skin, he knew exactly how hard it had been for her to string a few sensible words together.

"Dad," Charlie called from the lounge, "are you coming to watch this?"

"Yeah," Puck called back, "I wish I was coming in you right now," he whispered to Quinn and then kissed her hard before he went to watch the highlights of a recent soccer match with his son. "Charlie, you're my son and I love you, but I really wish you were in bed right now, I so want to get it on with your mother, and the couch is looking like a fine place to...oh crap, down boy," Puck thought - he was willing his untimely erection to disappear - as they watched the game. "Mhm, great goal," he agreed when he realised that Charlie was waiting for a reply to his observation.

"Hey," Quinn called from the doorway a while later, "time for bed, champ," she said with a smile at her son.

"Aw, mo-om," Charlie moaned as he stood up, he knew he wouldn't get any extra time, he'd already had a half hour more. "It's LA Galaxy," he pouted, he walked backwards to the door, his eyes still fixed on the TV.

"Night," Puck called. "I'll record the rest of it, you can watch it in the morning," he reassured the boy with a smile.

"Thanks dad," Charlie sighed and then turned and fled up the stairs, maybe he could catch up on his iPad, he hoped he'd remembered to charge it.

"What? No goodnight kiss?" Quinn demanded with her hands on her hips, she fake frowned at her son as he trudged back down the stairs to kiss her. "Good night, honey," she said as she ruffled his hair. "He's going darker," she thought to herself, and actually, he was starting to look a lot more like his dad, especially with that half-smile and those beautiful eyes. Quinn couldn't help the smile as she turned back to the lounge and her husband. "Three down," she said to Puck with a twitch of her eyebrows.

"C'mere," Puck murmured, and scooted round to lie full length on the sofa. Quinn walked slowly towards him, she could feel her boobs swell under his gaze, she could feel the flush of arousal in her panties as she drew near. Puck held his arms up, Quinn moved to lie down on top of him. "Can I touch them?" he whispered, the words sounded so familiar to Quinn. "Over the bra? Please?" he pleaded.

Quinn pushed up until she was kneeling over his groin. Slowly, so very slowly, she pulled her shirt over her head, she unclasped her bra and shrugged that off too, Quinn bit her lip to hold back the giggle as she leaned back down until her boobs were almost touching his lips. "Touch them or kiss them?" she asked, she remembered their first time too, they were in just about the same position, though that time they were on her bed, making out while they should have been doing homework...

 _"Please, can I touch them?" Puck asked breathlessly, he could barely stand the pressure in his pants, he didn't even know how he was managing to not grasp his dick and jerk off like he'd done a million times at just the thought of touching Quinn's boobs. "Just over the bra," he begged._

 _"You can look," Quinn said, she sounded decisive, in control, "but you can't touch," she bargained. Puck nodded quickly, Quinn pulled off her Cheerios top, Puck gulped as she took her white cotton bra off too._

 _"Awesome," Puck sighed, his mouth was watering, his dick was hurting, he really needed to run to the bathroom and take care of his little problem - although, for a boy of fifteen, he was impressively well-endowed, maybe it wasn't such a 'little' problem after all._

 _Quinn quivered inside, she knew exactly how much Puck had reacted to the sight of her tiny boobs, she could feel it under her thighs. Puck twitched his dick, Quinn almost shot through the ceiling. "Oh," she squealed, her body reacted automatically, without conscious thought from her brain, she rocked and brushed her damp panties against the hard ridge._

 _"Jeez," Puck groaned, his hands grasped her hips and encouraged her to rock again, and again. When Quinn ground against him even harder, Puck saw stars. "Oh-h," he moaned as his entire body tensed up and then trembled, he bit his lip as he slowly lifted his eyes to connect with Quinn's. "Too late for the mailman," he mumbled, he was very embarrassed, he'd never lost it like that in front of her before, not in his pants, he usually excused himself for a few minutes and did it in the bathroom after a heavy bout of passionate kissing._

 _Quinn felt empowered, she couldn't believe she'd been able to do that, been able to make him lose control like that, her confidence in her own body soared. "You can touch them if you like," she told Puck and was amazed by how steady her voice sounded._

 _Puck trembled and swallowed hard, oh how he wanted to touch those magnificent naked mammary glands, it was just too much temptation to resist. Puck licked his lips and pushed up to sit upright, he stared into Quinn's eyes for a long moment before he closed the gap and kissed her, kissed her hard. Almost without him being aware of it, his left hand rose and covered her boob, it felt so different than he'd imagined from the few times he'd copped a feel through her clothes while they were making out. "Awesome," he breathed and then kissed her some more. Quinn's breath stalled in her throat as Puck's finger and thumb tweaked her nipple hard, Quinn loved it._

 _Quinn wasn't sure exactly when Puck laid back down, she only realised he had when he turned and then moved over her, when he bent his head, and for the first time ever, suckled on her pouting nipple. The sensation made Quinn scream aloud, it was so exciting, so exhilarating...and so completely forbidden! Quinn knew that the ridge in Puck's pants was even harder than it was before, she could feel it pressing on the very centre of her, and when he flexed it like that, it sent such delicious sensations shivering through her that she almost cried out again. "Please," Puck begged huskily, and even though he didn't say the words, Quinn knew what he was asking for. And for once, Quinn didn't want to say no. Within seconds her regulation red spankies were gone and Puck's jeans were down around his thighs._

 _Quinn held her breath as, for the absolute first time ever, Puck fed his rock hard, quivering penis into a real live vagina - into Quinn's real live vagina! It quite shocked Quinn how much it stung, how much it burned for her body to stretch and accommodate him, his dick was way bigger than his fingers. Quinn had grown quite used to that sensation, to Puck nudging her spankies aside to facilitate the illicit fumble, Quinn was surprised by her own willingness to allow him to thrust first one and then two fingers inside her, she was surprised that she liked it so much...actually, she loved it, she loved how it made her feel, how_ he _made_ _her feel. She also liked to brush her hand over the front of his pants - sometimes she even slipped her hand into his pants - to rub him until he pulled away and hurried to the bathroom, she knew what he did in there, it was the same thing she did for herself while he was in there, not that she'd ever told Puck that, she didn't want him to think she was some sort of sex-crazed freak!_

 _Puck couldn't believe they were actually doing this, he couldn't believe that his dick was inside her, like properly, balls deep inside her, not just his fingers, his dick - and it felt absolutely amazing! He groaned as a shiver ran up and down his spine, the sensations ended in his balls, he rocked once, twice, three times...and then groaned again as he burst inside her for the very first time. "Shit, no condom," he suddenly gasped, he had no idea where that thought came from, he hadn't even realised he'd been able to think of anything except the amazing feeling of actually having sex with Quinn. He knew that he wanted to do it again and again and again, in fact, he knew he would never get tired of doing it with her - he just hoped that he'd be able to last longer the next time, because seven seconds in heaven just wasn't enough, it was nowhere near enough!_

"S'up, MILF?" Puck murmured against Quinn's lips. She still felt amazing, laid on top of him like that, he'd always loved it, from the very first time she'd done it, back when making out for too long caused her to spontaneously burst into prayer, long before she'd allowed him to touch her boobs, long before she'd allowed him to get into her pants, and he loved that she always did that, that little grind on his dick, the one that nudged her clit and made her shiver. Puck pressed up while his strong hands pressed Quinn's hips down, she shivered, Puck smiled.

"You've always called me that, since the very first moment we knew about Beth," Quinn whispered with a giggle, her lips were only just away from his, he felt the movement of her words.

"Well you are," Puck answered and tightened his hug around her, he grinned just before he broke the acronym down for her. "You're the mother I'll love forever."

"The mother you love to fuck," Quinn corrected him.

"That too," Puck agreed, and pressed up into her again. "Want to go upstairs and show me how it's done?" he suggested with the half-smile that always made Quinn tremble on the inside.

"No, I want to do it here," Quinn sighed as she bent to find the thrumming pulse in his throat. "It feels like when we were babysitting your sister when we used to do it on the sofa in your mom's house," she reminded him, like he ever needed reminding. After that first time in her room they were like horny rabbits, they did everything they could to get some alone time, Puck had his pride after all, and he had to make sure that Quinn knew he could last longer than seven seconds!

Puck groaned as Quinn unzipped his pants and found her target. He groaned even more when she nudged her tiny panties aside and guided him to her entrance. They both sighed as she sank onto him, both held still for as long as they could, it was a test of strength for them, one they loved to do. Quinn cracked first, she almost sobbed as she shoved herself upright and rode him hard. Puck gripped Quinn's hips so hard he bruised her - not that she minded, she didn't, she rather liked it, it was a symbol of his need for her - he forced her pace, made sure that she couldn't even catch her breath until he had stiffened under her and blasted her walls with the magic mix of semen that she so desperately wanted inside her. Quinn's own happy ending swiftly followed with a muted scream as they heard the front door open and Beth's voice call out that she was home and going straight to bed. Puck and Quinn looked each other in the eye and saw the relief they both felt that Beth didn't come into the lounge and catch them. They thought about going up to bed. "I think I have one more round in me before I need to sleep," Puck murmured against Quinn's lips, they both giggled quietly until their laughter turned to passion once more. It was a long time later that they crept upstairs to bed.

* * *

"Shh," Beth hissed as Kris almost fell in through her window, "my mom and dad are still downstairs," she whispered, she knew they would hear the thud above them if Kris landed heavily on the floor.

"Sorry," Kris whispered back, he accepted Beth's hand to steady himself so that he could enter the room quietly. "Are you sure about this?" he asked once again, he'd asked about fifty times since Beth had suggested leaving the party early and taking it back to her house. "Your dad will kill me if he finds me in here," he warned her again.

"He isn't going to find you," Beth assured Kris, "but the bed is too squeaky, we'll have to do it on the floor," she moaned as Kris cupped her boob and sought her tender throat with his lips. "Please, I need you," she whispered just before they sank to the plush carpet.

"Oh, baby," Kris groaned a short time later, he couldn't believe he'd actually been able to perform, not when he knew that her parents were immediately below them.

"Stay a while longer," Beth encouraged as Kris withdrew and made a move to stand up. Kris didn't actually need a great deal of persuading, one roll of her hips and he was entranced once more. Three times, in total, they managed to do it three times, once was even after her parents had come upstairs to bed - thank God they hadn't checked on her - they'd really had to be quiet that time.

"Shh," Beth silently mimicked with a finger held at her lips, she checked that the coast was clear before both she and Kris snuck out of her room and crept towards the stairs. Beth had ushered Kris in front of her, he'd made it to the third step down and was out of sight of the bedrooms when Quinn opened her bedroom door.

"Is everything ok, honey?" Quinn asked tiredly.

"Yes, mom, I'm just going downstairs to get a drink," Beth assured her mom, she hoped that the faint quiver in her voice didn't betray her too much.

"Just remember to reset the alarm when you come back up," Quinn advised, and then went back into her own room and climbed back into bed. "I didn't see him, but he was definitely there with her," she murmured to Puck.

"Cocky little bastard," Puck murmured back. "If I had the energy I'd go kick his ass, but I think you done wore me out, woman," he teased. Puck pulled Quinn back into his arms, his lips found hers, his tongue slipped into her mouth, stroked her tongue, the passion between them ignited once more. "Maybe it's time to have a talk with him, maybe you should with Beth, remind them that she's heading off to college soon," he muttered once his breathing had returned to almost normal.

"Heading off to college and freedom," Quinn suggested, "and anyway, how often did you sneak in with me when I lived with you when I was pregnant with her?"

"A bunch of times," Puck admitted, he thought back to that glorious time when her parents had thrown her out because she was pregnant, and he'd come charging to the rescue like a knight in a beat up truck. He'd been slightly disappointed when Quinn had taken up her mom's offer of a home for her and Beth after the dramatic dash back to Lima for the birth, although Judy had been incredibly accepting of Puck staying over at the weekends so he could be a proper dad to their baby. "Plus I was allowed to stay over with you and Beth every weekend," Puck sighed. "I think we should talk to her first, but I sort of think it might be better to encourage them to be above board about it, if we are absolutely against them being together, not only will we be the worst hypocrites in history, but I think we'll drive them to doing something stupid," he said, Quinn hummed in agreement but didn't say anything. Eventually they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Morning," Beth trilled as she came into the kitchen, she was bright and breezy and full of smiles.

"Morning," Puck answered, he forced himself to sound distracted, as though he was engrossed in the newspaper he was reading. He glanced up as he lifted his coffee cup and made a pretense of looking behind Beth, moving his head to try to see past her at all angles.

Beth frowned and looked behind her too. "What are you looking at?" she asked her dad, he was freaking her out something fierce, if he'd seen a big spider or something, he should just say so then she could run away screaming instead of standing in the middle of the kitchen waiting to get bitten only to turn into Spidergirl. Yes, Beth knew her fear of spiders was totally irrational, but it was her biggest phobia and her father exploited it often for his own amusement.

"Just looking for the boyfriend, thought he might need some breakfast too," Puck replied and stared Beth in the eye, he waited for her to make some sort of comment. It took longer than he thought.

"Crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap," Beth screamed in her head, she hoped that nothing showed on her face. "W-why would Kris be with me right now?" she asked with a nervous gulp.

"Don't treat me like a fool," Puck advised and sipped his coffee. He glanced back to his paper and turned the page, Beth remained in the middle of the kitchen, he could see the faint tremble now and again, as though she was incredibly nervous or scared. "We know that you snuck him into your room last night," Puck stated, Beth was surprised that he didn't sound pissed.

"And?" Beth gulped, she was still waiting for the hammer to fall.

"And, as long as you're being safe, as long as it's what _you_ want and you're not being pressurised," Puck said, "then fine, but please don't sneak around, be open about it," he advised - and shocked the hell out of Beth even more! "You'll be eighteen in a few weeks, that's quite a bit older than your mother and I were when we had you, who are we to say you can't have a relationship like that?"

Beth came to sit at the table with Puck. "We are being safe, daddy," she assured him, she sounded so much like his little girl, more so than she had in years, he couldn't remember the last time she'd called him 'daddy'.

"You sure this guy is right for you?" Puck asked as Beth launched herself into his arms to hug her dad.

"I love him," Beth sighed, "and he's right for me right now," she added. "Who knows about the future, right?" she asked.

"Not during the week," Quinn added her thoughts as she returned to the kitchen with Lily, freshly bathed and dressed. "Weekends only," she stated firmly, it was the same privilege that she and Puck had been afforded when Beth was newborn.

"And the contraceptive implant only protects against pregnancy," Puck advised, Beth almost melted away in embarrassment but he ignored her discomfort. "It does jack shit to protect against STDs," he added knowledgeably. Puck looked at both Quinn and Beth, he held his arms out to take Lily to allow Quinn to prepare breakfast. "What?" he demanded. "I have to talk to recruits about this stuff all the time," he explained. "If Kris has been with anyone else before, ever, then you need to insist on condoms," Puck informed his blushing daughter. "Bet you didn't think you'd be in the middle of this discussion when you got up this morning, did you?" he asked with an enormous grin.

"I didn't think I'd be in the middle of this discussion ever," Beth muttered, she sincerely wished that Kris had been with her, she didn't think it was fair that she was the only one to be embarrassed. "So he can really stay over with me?" she asked, she couldn't believe that her parents were being so permissive. "In my room?" she asked further, she wanted to be really, really clear.

"Yes," Puck replied, "if it's ok with his parents too, obviously," he added and saw the faintly skeptical look on Beth's face. "Look, we were fourteen years old when we started dating," he reminded Beth, indicating between himself and Quinn. "We knew even then, without a shadow of a doubt, that we were soulmates, that we were destined to be together forever, like Romeo and Juliet," he explained with the hint of a grin on his face, Quinn smiled back, she loved it when he got all fanciful and romantic. "By the time we graduated high school we already had you, you know that," Puck said. "I know you don't really remember, we've talked about it before, but before we graduated, you and your mom lived with grandma Judy, I lived at home with nana Ruth and I came over to stay with you guys every Friday night after temple, it was the only way nana Ruth could force me to go to temple," he added with a snicker of laughter, nothing had changed, she still had to bully and blackmail him into going. "We know, once you go off to college, you'll have the freedom to do as you please, be as adventurous as you wish," Puck told Beth, with a certain amount of wistfulness in his eyes and his voice, "and that isn't so very far off in the future."

"Not all of us are so lucky," Quinn interrupted. "I went off to college with a two-year-old in tow and a boyfriend who had just joined the air force and was in basic training for two months," she muttered. "I didn't get any adventures, I had to find daycare, take care of my classes and wait beside the phone on the off chance that he might be able to call for a freakin' minute," she mumbled, it was one part of their past that still really pissed Quinn off, she still felt like she'd been royally shafted, like she'd been left to do all of it while Puck had been off playing soldiers with his buddies.

Puck pulled a face behind Quinn's back, he'd heard it a million times before. "Well, I could have gone to New Haven with you, spent my days just bumming around, finding pools to clean, wasting my life and leaving all the hard work to you, but..." he sighed and stretched as he spoke.

"I know, I know," Quinn immediately hurried to reassure Puck that he had made the right choice, the air force life had been the best thing he could have chosen for their family. "You being in the air force has given us opportunities that might never have come our way," she muttered. "But, back to the subject at hand," she said brightly, "Kris is welcome to stay here Friday and Saturday nights, as long as his parents don't object and as long as you're both careful," Quinn stated. "Oof," she huffed as Beth snatched her mom up in a hug and literally, knocked the wind out of her.

* * *

"Seriously," Beth whispered into her phone, "they both agreed, I swear to God," she insisted.

"No way," Kris replied, he could not, for one second, believe that Beth's parents were so blasé about him sleeping over at the weekends.

"I'm telling you," Beth insisted. "You have to have permission from your parents, but that won't be a problem, will it?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know, I'll check it out," Kris said and then took his phone away from his ear and held it to his chest. "Hey, ma," he shouted in the general direction of the kitchen, he very faintly heard his mother answer. "Can I stay at Beth's house at the weekend? Her parents are cool with it," he called and then waited for a reply.

"If it's ok with them, it's ok with me," Kris's mom shouted.

"Thanks, ma," Kris shouted back. "Cool, my mom's ok with it," he said into his phone. "So we really get to be together? And they know that we'll have sex, right?" he added, he was suddenly worried that he would be able to sleep with her all night but he wouldn't be allowed to do anything else.

"Yes, they know, they're not stupid," Beth answered and rolled her eyes. "They were fifteen when they got pregnant with me and sixteen when they had me," she reminded Kris, "they know what it's like for kids our age," she said with a smile. "There is a sort of stipulation," she added a touch nervously.

"What sort of stipulation?" Kris asked warily, he wasn't sure he was going to like the sound of this.

"My dad insists that we use condoms until you can get tested for any STDs," Beth muttered, she was really embarrassed about that.

"Well, the only person I've ever been with is you, so," Kris stated, "unless you have something to tell me," he added, teasing Beth slightly.

Beth's little bubble of happiness that had been fluttering around in her chest for the past few months expanded until it almost burst. "That's cool," she said breathlessly, "same here," she mumbled.

"Skype?" Kris groaned a second later, his pants were suddenly very tight and as it was Sunday night, they had the full week to get through before Friday night rolled around. It was going to be a long, long week.

* * *

On Friday, after school, Beth brought Kris home with her. "Dad not home yet?" she asked her mom who was busy cooking, she still hadn't told Kris that her dad wanted to talk to him in private.

"No, he's doing a recruitment talk at a school in Mansfield," Quinn replied and then glanced over her shoulder, Beth seemed slightly more at ease than Kris did, he looked like he was ready to sink into the floor without a trace! "Kris, just relax, we aren't going to eat you alive," she teased, Beth nudged him from the side, "we were young once too, not that long ago," Quinn added with a grin. "Go, go relax, I'll call you when dinner's ready," she said and rolled her eyes. Quinn smiled as she watched the pair of them hurry away to Beth's room. "Charlie," Quinn called and waited for her son to reply.

"Yes, mom?" Charlie asked breathlessly when he skidded to a halt in the kitchen.

"Did you remember to bring your kit down for washing?" Quinn asked, she already knew the answer.

"Sorry mom, I forgot," Charlie cried and ran away upstairs to his room to collect his used soccer kit. As he passed his sister's room, Charlie froze for a second, he could hear noises, grunts, giggles, sounds that he usually heard coming from his parents' bedroom. Sheer curiosity made Charlie linger to try to hear more because whatever Beth and her boyfriend were doing, it sounded like real fun. "I'm coming," Charlie shouted, exasperated that his mom was calling him again for his laundry, he heard Beth's boyfriend laugh almost hysterically in her room, they must have heard him shout and now he felt like a dweeb for standing in the hall listening outside her door.

"Take it into the laundry room," Quinn instructed as Charlie rushed into the kitchen with his rather ripe laundry in his arms. "You know how to put it into the washer," she reminded him. "No, I have some more things to add to it," she answered when Charlie asked if he should turn the machine on. "Did you turn it all inside out?" she asked her son when he returned to the kitchen, he nodded. "Good, now wash your hands," she ordered. "Oh, there's the door, I bet it's nana Ruth, do you want to answer it?" she asked, Charlie didn't speak, he just rushed to open the front door.

"Mom," Charlie yelled a moment later, "it's not nana, it's a policeman," he shouted.

Quinn rushed to the door, her heart was in her mouth...until she got there and saw who it was. "Go inside, Charlie," she urged her incredibly curious son. "What do you want?" Quinn demanded a moment later.

"I want to see my daughter," Sam Evans replied, it was the same thing he'd been asking for for months, ever since he'd figured out the dates and realised there was a good chance that Quinn's baby was also his baby.

"I have asked you repeatedly to leave me alone, to leave my family alone," Quinn stated, she chose to keep her voice steady, she chose not to betray the emotions that were roiling away inside her body, instead she chose to portray an aura of calm. "If you continue with this harassment I shall have no option but to speak to your superior and to my lawyer," she stated and then firmly closed the door without giving Sam the chance to speak again. Quinn held her breath as she leaned against the door, the wood felt wonderfully solid at her back and she was grateful for it, she knew her legs wouldn't hold her up, her knees were trembling like anything and she wanted to puke!

"Mom?" Beth called softly from halfway up the stairs. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Quinn nodded determinedly and smiled through the sheen of tears. "Yes, I'm fine," she answered and then drew in a deep breath.

"That was him, wasn't it?" Beth asked as she quietly made her way down the stairs, closer to her mother. Quinn nodded. Beth nodded as she sifted through this new information. How would she be able to look her mom in the eye now that she knew the secret? It was one thing for it to be some random, faceless person, but now Beth knew who the other man was, she was surprised that it was someone she had known almost her whole life. Beth and Quinn both jumped in fright at another knock on the door. Beth peered through the spy hole. "It's nana," she sighed with relief and pulled the door open to greet Ruth. "Hi, nana," she called happily.

"Hello, sweetie," Ruth replied as she hugged her granddaughter. "Hello," she repeated when she saw Quinn. "You look awful, is everything alright?" she asked, Quinn looked like she'd seen a ghost!

"Yes, it's fine," Quinn replied quietly but with determination. She walked towards the kitchen. "You can come and talk to me if you like," she said to Ruth, with a certain amount of pleading in her voice, there were things she needed to tell her mother-in-law.

"I'm here," Ruth answered and then kissed Beth's cheek. "I'll see you soon, sweetie," she whispered to Beth and then followed Quinn. "So, what's going on?" she asked quietly once they were alone. "Why did I pass an incredibly pissed off officer Evans on the drive?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Because he believes that he is Lily's father," Quinn answered with a rush of relief mixed with shame. Slowly Quinn raised her eyes to look at Ruth.

"He was the guy, I take it?" Ruth asked just as quietly as Quinn had answered, Quinn nodded. "Does Noah know?" she asked her second question, Quinn nodded again.

"Yes, he knows," Quinn replied. "Do you hate me?" she asked.

"I could never hate you," Ruth reassured the trembling woman in front of her. "You are one of the most important people in my life, you are the love of my son's life," she explained, "you just made a mistake, is all."

* * *

"So even your nana knows that I'm staying here with you?" Kris whispered nervously when he and Beth descended the stairs together after being called for dinner. "And she's ok with it?"

"Yes," Beth replied, she grinned at the nervous wobble in Kris' voice. "Nana's cool," Beth insisted. "She wasn't always so understanding, at least, according to my dad she wasn't, but she's cool now," she said quietly as they reached the kitchen doorway. "Smells good, mom," she said with enthusiasm.

"Hey," Puck called as he came in the front door about ten minutes later. "Something smells good, I hope there's enough for me too, I am starving," he groaned dramatically.

"Hey," Quinn said quietly from just outside the kitchen, she needed to see him first, she needed to be in his arms, she needed Puck to tell her that everything would be fine, that she didn't need to worry.

"You ok?" Puck asked, he frowned as he drew Quinn into his arms, she looked fragile, ragged. "Has something happened?" he asked. "Oh, God, it's the results," he thought with a nervous gulp.

"Sam came here, he was demanding to see Lily," Quinn replied honestly. "And your mom knows all of it," she mumbled into Puck's chest as he held her even closer.

"She had to find out eventually," Puck sighed, he didn't really believe that, he was just saying it to make Quinn feel better. Puck glanced over Quinn's shoulder and saw the sympathetic look from his mom, he gave her a covert wink to acknowledge he'd seen her, he knew they'd talk later, in private.

"Daddy," Josh cried and rushed to hug Puck too. "I'm glad you're home daddy, mommy tried to make me eat carrots," he pouted, he'd made it sound as though Quinn had tried to poison him.

"You should eat your carrots," Puck encouraged as he bent to haul Josh into his arms, "how else are you going to see in the dark?" he demanded as he carried the little boy back to the table. "Hey," he said to everyone and received their welcome in return.

Dinner became a chatty affair, with lots of laughter, lots of jokes and teasing, Puck was probably the only one who noticed how quiet Quinn was, though she seemed to be holding her own in front of the others. Puck took her hand and held in on his thigh under the table, just like they used to when they were still just going out, back in their high school days. "I have some news for you," Puck murmured, he looked slightly nervous.

"Not another deployment," Quinn begged.

"No, it's more of a promotion," Puck replieed, Quinn looked surprised, he'd only just recently been promoted and it generally didn't happen again so soon. "They want to second me to the teaching and training squadron at Wright-Patterson," he explained. "It seems I strike a chord with new recruits, like I have some sort of affinity with kids fresh out of high school, they think I can be of great service," Puck announced, reeling off the words he'd heard from his CO. "What do you think?" he asked under cover of Josh and Charlie singing the theme tune to their favourite cartoon show.

"Would we have to relocate?" Quinn asked and then glanced around her kitchen, she loved this house, she would hate to have to move again, but...

"No, I can commute," Puck replied, "it's only an hour and a half away," he reminded her, he'd been stationed there before when she and Beth were in New Haven, the commute to and from Lima wasn't too bad. "I have to let them know next week."

"I think it's a great opportunity," Quinn said decisively, she loved the idea of him passing on the things he'd learned over the years, it was much safer than going into combat. "How long will the secondment be for?" she asked.

"I don't know," Puck responded, "but I think it's something I'd like to be a part of," he admitted. Puck liked the thought of being one of the people who would mould the new recruits, pass on skills and knowledge, make them ready to be a part of the air force that he loved.

"I am so proud of you," Quinn whispered and leaned over to kiss Puck's cheek, he turned at the last second and their lips touched sending a thrill through Quinn.

"What are you two whispering about," Ruth demanded, she'd noted the quiet conversation and had kept the boys distracted until she knew for certain that it wasn't anything sinister.

"I have been offered a chance to step into a teaching and training role," Puck announced to his family with a proud smile. "Now, we have a few options," he said, "we can either stay here in Lima and I can commute, or we can sell this house and buy a new one in Fairborn," he stated and then looked for reactions. "Beth, if we were to move before the end of school, I think it would be easier for you to stay with nana," he said after thinking it through for a second or two.

"I think that a change is as good as a rest," Ruth announced and sent Quinn a look, an encouraging look.

"We got such a good deal on this house that we could almost finish paying off the mortgage with our savings," Quinn thought aloud. "We could keep this house as a rental and buy one in Fairborn too, a fixer-upper like this one was," she explained, her enthusiasm was growing, she could see the chance of being free of the threat of Sam Evans.

"Sounds like a decent plan to me," Ruth agreed, Beth nodded along with her nana, they both had the same idea as Quinn. "How soon would this have to happen?" she asked.

"I have to let my CO know next week," Puck replied, "but I need for everyone to be on board with this," he added.

"What about soccer?" Charlie asked.

"We could maybe find a team in Fairborn," Puck suggested.

"Can we have a house with lots of bedrooms?" Josh asked.

"Sure, we can find something with lots of bedrooms," Quinn agreed, she knew that both Josh and Charlie wanted a bedroom each. "And until we do find something suitable and until it's habitable, we can stay here and your dad can commute," she told the kids.

"I can help out with the kids until you make the move to Fairborn," Ruth offered. "Especially once Beth makes the move to New Haven."

"Sounds like everyone is in favour," Puck said, he looked around the table at his family, he was thankful that they were all so supportive. Puck's gaze landed on Kris, crap, he still had to talk with him in private.

* * *

"Relax, Kris, I'm not going to kill you or anything," Puck promised as he took a seat in the den. "Sit, please," he offered. "Ok, so, I wanted to talk to you, mostly to make sure that you and Beth are both on the same page," he explained. "I mean in terms of where you're going in life," he added as Kris looked confused. "Beth is headed for New Haven in the fall," he reminded the nervous boy, "I hear you got your first choice too, MIT, congratulations," he said, and meant it.

"Thank you," Kris replied, he felt a little more at ease now. "Both Beth and I have talked about it," he told Puck, "it's only a couple of hours to drive between the two, we want to stay together," he said with hope in his voice.

"It's easily doable," Puck said and nodded his agreement, "but just because Quinn and I found each other when we were young, it doesn't mean every teenage romance has the balls to stand the test of time," he stated.

"I agree, my own parents are proof of that," Kris replied. "But you and Mrs Puckerman are proof that you can make it work if you're determined enough," he countered and then looked at Puck with a half smile.

Puck could only nod, he had no argument against that. "Let's just see how it goes, hot shot," he teasingly warned Kris, "just make sure you take care of my baby girl."

* * *

A week later, Quinn called into the recruiting office during Puck's shift. "Hey," he murmured as he kissed her quickly, "what are you doing here?" he asked, and then bent over to see Lily in her stroller.

"The mail came," Quinn replied nervously, and delved into her purse to bring out the large white envelope that bore the name of the company they'd sent their DNA samples to.

"And?" Puck asked even though he could see the envelope was unopened.

"And I needed us to be together when I opened it," Quinn managed to say, although she didn't know how, she felt nauseous, her heart was beating like crazy. "Here," she said, offering the letter to Puck to open.

Puck gulped as he took the envelope from Quinn, he had no idea what he was going to do if the result wasn't what they hoped for, quickly he scanned the letter to find the most pertinent information. "Greater than ninety-nine point nine percent probability," he read out loud before Quinn flew into his arms and sobbed happily, sobbed with relief. He'd never known such an intense feeling of relief and joy before, not even when he'd dodged bullets and bombs in the Middle East. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he silently thanked God, they knew that the only other result would have been zero percent probability. Thank God for small mercies!

* * *

"So you wanted to meet me?" Sam said in a creepy sort of way, he knew that all the protesting and the declarations of love for Puck were just bullshit, he knew that Quinn had always struggled to resist him, even in high school.

"Yes I did," Quinn answered, she was amazed that she sounded so calm. "I have a few things here for you," she announced and brought the documents out of her purse. "First of all, here's a restraining order," she handed the paper to Sam, "if you approach either myself or anyone in my family, if you speak to us in any way, you will be arrested," she informed Sam, "and that includes phone calls, text messages, and emails." Sam gulped as he accepted the official looking document. "And here is the thing that makes the restraining order not just possible but desirable," Quinn stated and handed a copy of the paperwork she and Puck had received two days before. "This is irrefutable proof, it is accepted in a court of law, it is medically proven," she began, she just knew that with every word she was gaining strength, and the knowledge that Puck was only shouting distance away gave her courage, "that Lily is nothing to do with you, my daughter is not yours, I can quite categorically and with absolute pleasure state, that Puck is the father."

* * *

 **So, thank you for reading my story, for the moment this tale is complete, but it might be something to revisit when writers block strikes again (if it ever actually lifts in the first place).**


End file.
